The Feeding
by Sky79
Summary: This is about a mechapire and a fembot


There is a place deep within in the Decepticon base on Cybertron that no one knows about. It's a place where only one resides, one who can be themselves, and not hide. One who is one with the darkness. This place has four walls, all made of steel; steel so cold that it would make a human shiver. A place so musty that only a rat could call it home. No light is ever seen here, no windows, no doors. Only the darkness which seems to go on forever.   
  
"Where am I?" a fembot asked as she awoke from her sleep. She sees nothing but darkness and gets afraid. This fembot is an Autobot and was snatched from her sleeping bed at home. She was only five million years old and no one knew that she was missing.  
  
"She awakes," said a demonic voice, only its green optics could be seen.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, her soft blue optics trying to find where her kidnapper was in this darken room.   
  
"Do not worry. All will end soon," it told to her, as it moved behind her. It grabbed her by the shoulder and held her tight, pressing her back to its front. Its optics glowed brighter as it ran its metallic lips upon her metallic neck.  
  
She began to get scared. A rush of fear ran over her and it sensed this.  
  
"Please…..may I….ask your name," she asked him.  
  
"My name is Demon. I am to feast upon you," He explained to her.  
  
"Please…..I'm too young to die. Please….I'll do anything," She told him, still shaking with fear.  
  
"Anything….." Demon said, smiling to himself. His lips still pressed upon her neck.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I still need to feed. Perhaps you can me my snack when I need a boost," he told her. His lips slowly moving away from her neck, his hands touching her front now. She didn't say anything, she tried her best to keep still.  
  
"Yes," she finally said. "Just don't kill me, please."  
  
"Alright. But I need a boost now," he told her as his lips went back to her neck. They slowly parted as his fangs came out. She felt them upon her, chills ran through her. His fangs began to go into her neck, sinking into her power couplings, where her energy flowed. She screamed yet no one could hear her. He drained only a small amount before stopping. He placed her back to the ground, the cold steel ground. She laid there, her neck in pain as two small puncture marks now were.  
  
"I shall be back," he told her as he left, leaving without a sound.  
  
Many hours went by and she was up walking around. Feeling for a door, yet she found none. She did not know how he could come and go, yet she wanted to know.   
  
During a feeding, she finally asked.  
  
"How…..how do…you….come and go?" she asked him as he fed on her. Demon stopped, still holding her to him as they were sitting on the ground.  
  
"I guess it would not hurt to tell you," he said to her, rubbing her face. "I move within the darkness. I am able to ride it, letting it take me to other areas that are dark or hold shadows," he told her.  
  
"Is….is that…how you took me?" she asked, feeling him caress her, which had no real effect on her since she was being used rather then loved.  
  
"Yes. Yes, that is how I took you," he said smiling down at her, looking into her blue optics. He grabbed a small energon cube. "Drink. I mustn't let my food die," he told her, holding the cube to her mouth. She drank it just as told. He then laid her back down on the ground as he left again. The energon began to work, and her strength came back to her.  
  
She was in the darken room for many days, perhaps many weeks till Demon finally came.  
  
"How is my food during?" he asked.  
  
She hated being called food, yet she couldn't say anything back.  
  
"I am fine," she told him as she sat in the corner of the room. She saw his optics come closer to her.  
  
"I have some bad news," he told her.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I must kill you. You see, Megatron is going to take over a small worthless Autobot village, and I must have all the power I can get. That includes you," he explained to her.  
  
"But, but you said you wouldn't kill me," she said as she got up, wanting to run away though she knew she had no where to go.  
  
"I'm a Decepticon. And I don't always keep my word," he told her. "Now be a good girl and give yourself to me. We don't have to make this any harder then it is."  
  
"NO!" she yelled. She began to run around the room, feeling the walls. Hoping a door would be found.  
  
"Stop this. You can't leave this room, only me. Now come, your time is up," he told her in his demonic voice.  
  
She stopped running and fell to her knees, facing him. She looked up to see his optics staring down at her.  
  
"That's bette," he said. "I shall feed on you like always, though this time, you won't be coming back," he told to her as he walked around her and sat down. "I'll try my best to not make it painful."  
  
He put his hand and arm around her front and pressed her against him. He used his other hand and gently caressed her face, then her neck. She began to shake a little, as if she was reliving her first night with him.  
  
"Shhhh….." he told her as he continued to caress her. "Don't be scared. Death isn't that bad," he explained. "It will be over soon." He let his lips touch her neck, she tensed a bit. "Shhhh….." he said again, his lips almost parted. "Relax." It was hard for her to relax knowing that she was going to die, knowing that she would never see her family or friends again. His fangs began to sink into her neck, going to the same spot as always. At first she didn't scream, but then she did when she felt him go in deeper. Deeper to where her true power and energy laid. He had only touched upon her power in earlier feedings, but now that she was to die, he had to take it all.   
  
His optics glowed brighter as he took her life, her optics slowly going to a pale blue as she felt her power go into him. She stopped screaming as he got half of her true power. He felt her robotic body go limp against his, becoming lifeless. He laid her now motionless and lifeless body to the ground. Laid her down like he always did. He screamed as the power ran through him. He then left to meet Megaton on the battlefield.  
  
The Decepticons had won the battle. And took complete control over the small Autobot village. Megatron was very pleased with Demon, for Demon showed him how powerful he was. And Demon may not have been in tip top shape if he hadn't drained that fembot that he had kept in his room. No one knew that Demon was a mech vampire. No, not even the great Megatron knew. All Megatron knew was that Demon was one of his best warriors and was happy that he had him on his side. 


End file.
